


Wake-up Call

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Gen, M/M, Slightly Hinted At Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: It takes him two weeks, but Victor finally sees Yuuri's room and it's... not what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm not the only one who dreams of the moment Victor sees Yuuri's (coughvictorshrinecough) room.

It's two weeks since Victor has become Yuuri's coach when Victor first sees it.

 

It's morning and Yuuri's not up and about when Victor emerges from his room, so he asks Yuuri's mother about it. His Japanese is minimal at best but she knows enough English for them to understand each other.

 

She smiles fondly and tells Victor that Yuuri's probably still asleep. He'd stayed up late to help her and her father with some new guests so he must have been to tired to wake up when he usually does.

 

He thanks her, with a smile that has her blushing and giggling (and really, Yuuri looks so much like her). When she says she'll go wake him up while Victor finishes his breakfast, Victor quickly tells her that it's okay, Yuuri could rest a few more minutes, he'll wake him up after he eats.

 

That brings forth another giggle from Hiroko, this one more amused than anything, and it leaves Victor a tiny bit curious. It also makes him realize that he's never been in Yuuri's room in the week's since he's arrived at the inn. And then his curiosity grows.

 

He finishes his food and makes his way up. He knows which room it is, has seen Yuuri go inside a few times even if Victor himself never stepped foot.

 

He knocks, if only to give Yuuri a moment's notice in case he's... indecent. Victor smiles wryly to himself at that. Now that would be a sight to see, he thinks.

 

A few seconds pass and no answer comes. Victor slowly opens the door and calls out to Yuuri.

 

Or he almost does, because he's barely got the first syllable out when his eye catches the poster by Yuuri's bed. He steps fully into the room and approaches the bed, eyes transfixed to his image on the wall. Then he looks around the rest of the room, and he honestly does not know what to think of the number of posters and images of him Yuuri has plastered all over. A couple of them are doubles too, he notices.

 

The two frames on Yuuri's desk catch his attention. One is of Victor at the skating rink, taking a rest from practicing. Victor vaguely remembers the photo shoot from a year or so back, and he can't help but notice that, while the image is one of the few of himself in a more casual state, it's also one of the ones Yuuri has two of.

 

The other frame looks like something a child made and the photo features a much younger Yuuri and a small, brown poodle, much like his own Makachin. There's a childish scribble in one of the photo's corners, and Victor knows enough to be able to read “Yuu-chan & Vicchan”. A thoroughly amused snort escapes him before he can reign it in.

 

 _Well_ , he thinks to himself, turning to look at the still blissfully sleeping Yuuri. _He's known Yuuri's a fan, there was no doubt in Victor mind, but he hadn't expected_ _ **this**_.

 

It takes him a few moments to think about how to best approach this, but when Yuuri shifts in his sleep and lets out what might be a whispered _'Victo~r'_ , Victor decides that the best way to start the day is by seeing Yuuri's face turn into a tomato.

 

So he kneels down on the ground, next to where Yuuri's face is half buried in the sheets at the edge of his bed, and calls his name.

 

It takes a few tries and fingers gently combing through Yuuri's messy, dark hair before the younger man finally wakes.

 

And later, Victor will kick himself for not having had the forethought to record it. Because Yuuri goes from sleepy cute to wide-eyed terrified to absolutely mortified and Victor secretly finds it almost criminally adorable.

 

He lets poor Yuuri stew in his mortification for a few moments, not saying anything, just looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that has Yuuri looking more and more scared the more seconds pass.

 

Then, Victor stands up and heads for the door, acting like nothing all that interesting has happened and telling Yuuri to hurry up and get dressed and down to breakfast, since he'll need the energy for the sequences Victor has planned for him today.

 

Yuuri's doesn't manage more than a small 'Eh?' before Victor closes the door behind him.

 

Once out and alone in the hallway, Victor leans his back against the door and [c](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/01/fe/b101fe36b0b3f2d2b566e30aeefab123.jpg)overs his face with a hand. From inside he hears a low, embarrassed groan.

 

 _Honestly_ , he thinks, heat creeping up his neck to his ears, to his hairline. _Yuuri's so adorable he's going to give Victor a heart attack before long_.

 

He stays there a couple more minutes, remembering the posters and _Vicchan_ and Yuuri's red, red face, willing the redness in his own cheeks to go away, before he hears the bed's springs and the quiet rustle of clothes and mumbling too quiet to discern. Victor takes that as his cue and goes back to his own room to pick up his jacket and skates, his thoughts still going a mile a minute.

 

_Today's going to be interesting._


End file.
